


Queens and Kings, Princesses and Princes

by ThePredator666



Series: Royal Diamonds [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blue and Yellow Diamond are princes, F/M, Gems are magic humans, Greg is a prince of another kingdom, Pink is a princess, Royal Diamonds, White is the king, medieval times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePredator666/pseuds/ThePredator666
Summary: Being the youngest and only princess of the Diamond royal family isn’t easy and having a distant father and overprotective half-brothers isn’t easy either. At age 18 Pink Diamond has to find a prince to marry to the displeasure of her brothers as every princess must marry a prince to improve relationships with the other kingdom.With Prince Yellow and Prince Blue being in charge of the military or diplomatic relationships Princess Pink could only help her kingdom by marrying Prince Gregory, the prince of the second strongest kingdom, after Pink’s own kingdom.
Relationships: Pink Diamond/Greg Universe
Series: Royal Diamonds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883122
Kudos: 3





	1. The Birth of a Princess

Prince Yellow watched the embers dance in his fireplace as he waited for his newest sibling to be born. He wished for a brother as he knew how hard it is on a princess, being ripped away from her family to strengthen relationships. Yellow couldn’t bare to lose a sibling in such a way.

Blue nudged Yellow in the side, “Cheer up Yellow!” Blue said happily, “We’ll finally have another sibling!”

“What if we have a sister?” Yellow asked.

“Then we will love her just the same.” Blue answered.

At once the door crept open, it was White, “The queen had died giving birth but your sister will live.”

“A sister?” Yellow realized that his nightmare came true.

“Pink, after her pinkish white hair and bright pink eyes.” White answered, “Her powers have already started to appear, she has healing tears. I believe you’ll find a use for that Yellow. Maybe you’ll use them for your injured soldiers.”

Yellow smiled and dipped his head, “Of course father.”

Blue grinned at Yellow, “I wonder what her other powers will be.”

“Will she also have to be married off just like the other princesses?” Yellow asked, concern gripping his voice.

White laughed, “Of course not! My Starlight will be able to stay with us. There’s no need for us to strengthen ties with kingdoms when we can just conjure them and I won’t just marry off my own flesh and blood.”

Yellow sighed, “That’s a relief.”

“Get as attached to her as possible.” White said with his ever so eerie smile.

“Thank you father.” Blue said happily, “When may we see her?”

“Now if you like.” White said before walking away.

Blue and Yellow bolted to see their sister. As they stepped into the room the saw their sister sleeping soundly in her cradle.

Gently Blue lifted Pink out of her cradle, “Oh my darling little baby! Yellow you have to hold her she’s so soft!”

Pink stirred in Blue’s arms before clinging to Blue. Yellow smiled and wrapped his arm around Blue. 

—————

Yellow woke up realizing that he had fallen asleep on the couch with Blue who held Pink close to his chest. Pink had woke and was making the weird sounds that babies made as she held onto Blue’s pointer finger. Yellow chuckled and gave Pink a soft smile.

—————

Pink ran around the halls as servants chased after her. Blue laughed as Yellow soon took chase after the giggling 5 year old. With his unusual fast speed he was able to catch up to Pink and catch her. She wiggled in his arms before relenting.

“What is going on here?” White’s voice made Yellow shudder.

White took Pink from Yellow’s arms, “I hope my sweet little Starlight’s behaving herself.”

Yellow hid his displeasure, “I should probably take her to the barracks.” Yellow grunted, “She needs to learn how to fight after all.” 

“Why should she need to learn how to fight? It’s safe here in the palace and she doesn’t have a job that requires her to leave unlike you two.” White said as he caressed Pink’s soft, fluffy pinkish white hair.

“Be-because it’s better to be safe then sorry plus it allows me to bond with Pink.” Yellow answered.

“Fine.” White said coolly, “Just don’t hurt her.”

“I would never.”

Pink dodged Yellow’s attack only to slip and become off balanced. Before Pink could fall on her face Yellow swooped down and caught her. Pink wrapped her arms around her half-brother, his arms around her made her feel so safe, so.... happy. 

Yellow lifted Pink up to her feet, “Make sure to keep your stance wide even when dodging. If you fall your enemy will not help you get up but instead use that as a way to defeat you.”

“I know.” Pink mumbled, looking down in embarrassment.

Yellow crouched down to Pink’s level and lifted her chin so she stared right into his own eyes. Her eyes where a delicate pink and her pupils where diamond shaped just like any of her Diamond-Born family members. Yellow held Pink close, his arms held Pink’s soft body close, making him want to protect Pink and never let her go.

With a sigh Yellow came to terms with everything, he and Blue had become attached to their sister. He couldn’t just lose Pink to some outsider who just wants to put a ring on her and make her have his children. There was no need for her to have kids with an outsider, she was a Diamond-Born, the most power family of Magic-Borns, an immortal being sired by King White himself. Unlike those mortal none magical humans they didn’t need to push themselves to have children. The tradition had no use to them so surely White would never sink so low as to marry his only daughter to some bland prince.

It was a gamble to allow Pink to even dare produce a descendent, most women didn’t even survive childbirth, if White wanted a grandchild he would need to rely on his sons to safely produce another Diamond-Born.

Thoughts ran through Yellow’s mind trying to reassure himself that White would never dare have Pink marry some random man who was beneath her. He couldn’t lose her. Yellow knew that White couldn’t bare to lose her either and especially not Blue. Unlike other princesses they had grown close to her, they had already broke tradition by allowing themselves to become attached to her, it wouldn’t be that big of a deal to break the rest of that stupid tradition.

Blue smiled at Yellow, “It seems you two are having fun embracing each other but I thought you two were training.”

“We were but we’re taking a little break. I believe it would be best for us to end today’s training short with at I can get back to training the new recruits.” Yellow said before leaving to speak with some of his generals.

Pink sighed and went to her room only for her to bump into Emerald, a tall general with spiky dark green hair. One of Emerald’s eyes was covered with a green eyepatch as her other eye stared Pink down, “I’m sorry princess but do you know where Prince Yellow Diamond is?” She asked saluting the princess with the Empire’s Diamond Salute.

“He’s talking to the generals in charge of training the new recruits.” Pink answered before two large hands picked her up and held her close to their chest.

Pink looked up to see her teacher stoned faced as he carried her where several advisers sat. The eldest spoke, “The second most powerful kingdom and the most influential one has asked for Princess Pink’s hand in marriage for their only son, Prince Gregory.”

Confused she looked at her teacher, her father’s former adviser, a man who held no power, a non Diamond-Born, “Accept their request. I know our king would never approve but this is the best for the kingdom.” He turned to Pink and his eyes softened, “Don’t you want to help the kingdom like your brothers?”

Pink smiled and nodded, “Of course!”

“I know your father wants to keep you within the palace walls but this would hold you back. Once you’re eighteen you must marry a powerful prince and help the kingdom grow, we’ll be gaining so many resources from this deal but you can’t tell anyone okay? This is out little secret.”

Pink smiled happily, grinning ear to ear, “Okay!” She innocently promised.

“Good.” Her teacher responded.


	2. The Birth of Another Diamond-Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink is married off and has a son, another Diamond-Born. Her kingdom then is engulfed in war with her old kingdom and Pink, unable to watch her people be slaughtered surrenders.

Pink woke to her teacher’s smiled at the break of dawn, “It’s time for you to wake up, your Prince is waiting for you.”

Groggily Pink followed to the carriage thinking that her teacher was joking and just taking her to a surprise. He didn’t join her however and before she knew it the ride turned into days which turned into weeks.

—————

Yellow and Blue panicked as they looked for their sister only for their former teacher to laugh, “What are you two doing? Your sister’s long gone. A deal was made and now we have more resources for our conquest.”

White glared at his former advisor, “You did what with my daughter?!”

“Traditions must be kept.” The elderly man said, “Soon you’ll be a grandfather and your sons will be uncles. Pink is a princess, she must be married off to a prince.”

Anger boiled within Yellow who couldn’t help but thrush his blade into the elderly man. He looked to see that his father did the same. White had impaled his close friend and former advisor with his very own blade.

Blue was horrified at what he heard, his own sister was gone, married off to an unknown kingdom.

—————

Pink stepped into her future husband’s room, the king and queen had already welcomed her as if she was their own daughter. The prince however was to engulfed in his music to even notice her.

“Prince Gregory?” Pink went to introduce herself, “I am Princess Pink Diamond of the Diamond family, daughter of King White Diamond.”

“The half-sister of Princes Yellow and Blue Diamond?” Gregory asked, seemingly ending her introduction before facing her, “I am Prince Gregory, heir to the throne and the cousin of Prince Andy.”

Pink took a gulp before looking away from the prince, “I um...”

“I know the wedding’s tomorrow but I’d want to know as much as possible about you before then.” Gregory said, “After all tomorrow night we’ll be working on producing an heir. I don’t want to have an heir with someone I know next to nothing about. I know your grandfather told you nothing of their tradition so let me explain, tomorrow is the wedding and after every wedding the couple must try and conceive and heir that night, the first born must be born as soon as possible.”

Pink sighed and gave him a weak smile, “Let’s begin but first you should tell me about yourself.”

—————

Pink leaned on her newly made husband, the news of a potential heir spread throughout the kingdom. Gregory’s parents stepped down after the passing months and the arrival of the heir. The boy with his mother’s eyes and her powers, a boy who inherited the birthrights of a Diamond-Born. 

Though conflict arose between Pink’s birth kingdom, conflict that must be resolved less they be slaughtered.

—————

Yellow waited for four years and yet there was no word on Pink but instead a war had begun with the southern most kingdom. He knew that fighting would help unleash some built up anger, his sword was unleashed as he slashed through flesh and slaughtered countless.

A kingdom takeover required him to kill every member of the royal family and he knew that the newly made King Gregory had produced an heir, Prince Steven three years after Pink’s disappearance. He raced up the steps of the palace knowing full well that the king was off at his cousin’s kingdom on business but the prince and queen remained.

Yellow’s last words to Pink rung in his ears, his promise to protect her. Anger fueled him as he drew his blade at the queen who had surprisingly taken out his men. A cloak covered her face and Yellow couldn’t seem to get a good look at her. He could hear the crying of the heir and the sound of metal as the queen drew her bloody sword, stained with the blood of his men.

As Yellow circled the injured queen he could see her posture matched his own as he walked. He tried to attack but she dodged and exchanged blows of her own. She fought the same style of those of the Gem Kingdom.

The queen was far too injured and Prince Yellow was far too powerful for her to last that long before Yellow tripped her and thrusted his blade into her side.

“You fought well, I’m impressed.” Yellow spoke with admiration.

With a cough the queen spoke, her voice was all to familiar, “I did learn from the best, brother.”

Yellow let go of his sword and stumbled backwards, “P-Pink.” His voice sounded like he was talking to a ghost.

Pink looked up at Yellow, her pink diamond eyes, once glowing with childish innocence now dull and tired. Her cloak fell to show blood of her own dripping from her mouth as she struggled to not collapse. Her eyes still glowed strong though it was clear that she had been bested.

Yellow dropped to her side trying to help treat Pink’s wounds who seemed to fight Yellow away, “Stop it Pink, I’m trying to help you!”

Blue had busted from the doors with his sword already drawn only to see Yellow trying to treat Pink’s wounds only for Pink to use her own tears to heal herself and kicked Yellow away. In shock Blue could only stand there as still as a statue as Pink fled with her son.

Desperately Yellow tried to follow only for Pink to get away. Yellow turned to Blue, “Help me get her back!”

Blue forced himself to follow Yellow to their horses and follow Pink only for them to quickly loss her path.

—————

After an endless search Blue and Yellow returned home empty handed. Emerald spoke to Yellow, “The queen had ordered a mass surrender and now the royal family is on the run, outcasted from their kingdom. Now all we have to do is hunt them down and slaughter them like the dogs that they are.”

“How dare you speak of your very own princess with such disrespect!” Yellow shouted at the general, “Search for the queen and prince but I want no harm to come to either of them!”

Blue nodded and went to speak to White, “Father, Pink has been located however there’s some bad news.”

White stared at his youngest son and middle child, “What is the bad news?”

“She’s the queen of the kingdom that surrendered to us and their prince is her son.”

White waved her hand, “They both shall be spared. Where are they?”

“Both got away in the battle.” Blue answered, “Pink was the one who call for the mass surrender.”

“Have a mass search for her. Pink has nowhere to go, no one would give shelter to a Diamond-Born.”

Yellow nodded, “I’ll have the armies search far and wide for her and we won’t give up until she is found.”

—————

The generals would never help her, no one had liked her for her Diamond-Born heritage and now they saw her as a traitor for ordering her army to surrender but she couldn’t continue to watch her people suffer. Pink however knew that she still had her son and for that she was thankful.

Pink had to hide in the forest as Gem soldiers searched for her. Pink’s own brothers were now hunting her down. It was somewhat funny in an ironic way, the people she felt so safe around were now the ones tasked with ending her life.

Steven was getting hungry and cold and Pink was desperate to give him what he needed, a safe place to live with love and food. She could hear Yellow’s voice as he demanded for her. Her brother was so close, she could see his boots from the hole that she hid in, a rock covering her but there was a sliver for her to look out from.

“I don’t care what it takes I want my sister and nephew back at the palace as soon as possible and if even a hair of either of their heads is hurt I won’t hesitate to kill whoever harmed them.”

Pink knew Yellow wasn’t lying so when the night fell Pink let her guard down only for a soldier to find her. Peacefully Pink surrendered to them. Both Pink and her son were escorted to the temporary camp where Yellow was staying at on his search for his sister.

Tied and gagged Pink had no way of escape with weapons pointed at her. Once she was in front of Prince Yellow Pink was roughly pushed to the ground.

“Is this how you treat our precious princess?!” Yellow seemed to snarl, “Untie her at once!” Yellow ordered.

Pink was weak from hunger, dehydration and her injuries from the battle, unable to get up. Yellow lifted her up and let her lean on him for support.

“Treat her immediately!” Yellow ordered, having Pink taken to the medics and have water and food brought to her at once.

Pink saw Yellow holding Steven in his arms before she passed out.

—————

The pass few days were foggy. She knew that she was fed, given lots of water, treated and was taken home. Yellow never once left her side and Steven was safe and sound.

Once Pink got back to the palace memories flooded back to her. When she got to her room she found Blue there, sound asleep on her bed and Yellow had Pink sleep next to Blue who had unconsciously wrapped his arms around her. Blue had a smile on his face as he cuddled with Pink while he slept.

Yellow however handed Steven over to White who just admired his grandson. Every Diamond-Born was back in the palace along with their newest Diamond-Born member.


	3. Divided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to settle down.

Blue’s arms held Pink tightly as a smile form of Blue’s face. Pink winced in pain as Blue’s tight grip made her wounds sting. 

Yellow had arrived, an eyebrow raised at Blue, “You are still sleeping in Pink’s room?!”

Blue muttered back, “It’s none of your business.”

“You have duties to attend and Pink needs her room back.” Yellow said giving his brother a quick smack, jolting him upward.

The sudden force of Blue’s body knocked Pink off of the bed. Pain burned throughout her as she held the arm that she had fallen onto.

Yellow’s attention was directed back at Pink, “Are you okay Pink? I’ll have a medic look at you at once.”

Blue stared at Pink, looking like he had seen a ghost, “P-Pink?”

Pink still didn’t trust them completely and the look on her face showed it, “What in the world has gotten into you two?”

Blue reached down and helped Pink up, “You weren’t hurt, were you?”

The look in Pink’s eyes made Blue tear up. The once happy go lucky child they watched grow up was replaced with a ghost of her former self. She looked tired and depressed, her liveliness was gone.

“What did they do to you?!” Blue cried.

Pink looked away, “It’s not important. I just want my son back so I can at least let him see his father for the last time.”

Yellow glared back at Pink, “What did you say? We finally have you back, you can’t ever leave the palace again.”

“Steven deserves to say goodbye to his on father.” Pink said through gridded teeth.

Yellow slammed Pink against the wall, knocking the wind out of her, “We will never allow that to happen! If you even take a step out of the palace you will be severely punished!”

Blue just coldly stared as Yellow turned to one guard out in the hallway, “Get me the doctor and tell General Emerald to get more guards to watch Pink. Inform them that she is in no way allowed to set foot out of the palace.”

Blue’s gaze softened as he spoke, “Did you hit your head?” He said as he brushed his fingers against Pink’s cheek.

“I’m fine.” Pink groaned, trying to shove Blue away only for him to tighten his other hand’s grip on her waist. 

Yellow pinned a Pink to the wall, anger flickered in his eyes. Pink stopped struggling and tapped out in defeat, “Fine, you win.”

Yellow gave Pink a wicked smile before letting Pink go, “Lunch is in an hour, you’ll get Steven then, but until then just rest while the medic looks after you.”

Pink laid in her bed in submission while her brothers left.

—————

At lunch Pink held Steven close. White however had his arm around Pink and held her close to himself too.

Blue took Pink’s plate and filled it up before giving it back, “You’re way too skinny.” Was all Blue could say.

White pulled Pink in closer to him so that she was practically sitting in his lap.

Pink was playing with her son, ignoring what the others where talking about until the three where staring at her. White sternly told Pink to eat while Blue and Yellow watched her closely. 

The atmosphere was so thick that it was suffocating. Pink didn’t think things could ever go back to normal despite how much she wanted it to.

After lunch Pink returned to her room with Steven. Despite being married off to King Gregory with no choice given to her she did fall for him, now dearly missing him as she is stuck raising their son under her family’s constant gaze.

Pink did find that over time things did start to settle down. Still Pink and Steven where never allowed off of palace grounds but they did let her go outside in the courtyard or their gardens.

However every single day Pink watched her brothers live a life with way less limitations, the palace chains didn’t hold them back yet everyone was so persistent that Pink stayed put. She wasn’t even able to attend parties unlike her brothers and father but instead highly trained guards continued to watch her as she stayed behind and servants tended to her and her son.

Growing up Steven was oblivious to his past. He was told to have been the product of his great-grandfather forcing Pink to have a kid with a prince but was told that there was no marriage. Steven believed that he was born in the palace and raised to believe everything his grandfather and uncles told him was true.

Steven knew that his eldest uncle was tasked with keeping him safe which only made him confused on why his mother always seemed uncomfortable around Yellow and was very protective whenever a Yellow was near. It wasn’t like Steven remembered anything bad involving Yellow besides him being much stricter and more short tempered but he wasn’t like any threat to them.

Once Steven went to greet Yellow only for Pink to pick him up and walk away with him in her arms. Pink seemed to never completely trust any of their family members and always put herself between him and his grandfather or uncles.

—————

A royal ball was being thrown in another kingdom and due to good behavior Pink and Steven were allowed to attend with White, Yellow, and Blue.

Pink seemed to searching longingly for someone which made Blue and Yellow keep a close eye on her and Blue never leaving her side. Steven tiredly rested his chin on his mother’s shoulder as she held him closely. 

Blue seemed content with having his arm wrapped around Pink’s waist as he protectively held her close to him as Steven looked around. A man seemed to be eyeing them before making his move. 

“Queen Pink-“ the man started before Blue interrupted him.

“You mean Princess Pink.” Blue said sternly.

“Last time I checked she is still considered a queen until King Gregory finds himself a new queen.” The man said before shooting Pink daggers, “I will say your grandfather would be so displeased with you, breaking every rule you could and spitting on tradition.”

Pink held her head down and before she could saw anything Blue shot back, “My sister has followed our father’s orders and provided us another young prince.”

“The prince belongs to his father’s kingdom. You’ve taken a kingdom’s heir and their queen.” The man interrupted.

Steven had a puzzled look on his face only for Blue to take him from Pink’s arms and hold him in one arm as she dragged Pink along with him. Yellow seemed to join the immediately after emerging from a crowd as they made their way to White.

The king’s scorching gaze rested upon them as they got close, “What happened?” He demanded.

“Nothing important, just some Duke trying to stir trouble by saying that Pink and Steven belong to King Gregory.” Yellow said coolly but anger and hatred edged his tone.

“Very well, Pink and Steven will stay by me but you two should go have fun.” White said as he waved his hand to dismiss them.

Pink narrowed her eyes as she took the seat next to her father and took Steven back from Blue’s arms. Her brother seemed hesitant as they left her. White’s arm wrapped around Pink’s waist, pulling her close in a protective manner as members of other royal families stared daggers at her. Steven stirred within her arms, pressing himself against his mother for comfort as intense stares rested in him.

A man in elegant clothing took a seat near Pink and her son as he smiled warmly at the two, “He looks strong and handsome.” The man said lovingly.

Before Pink could say a word White swooped in, “He takes more after him mother thankfully than from the worm they call his father.“

The man raised his eyebrow, “King Gregory is my cousin and a great father. I have no idea how Queen Pink is even related to you as she’s far to kind and loving to be the offspring of you.”

“Pink is a Princess so you better address her as such. The only good thing that came from this whole situation was Steven who is a member of my family.”

Pink sighed and gave the man a weak smile, “I’m sorry King Andy but I don’t want to stir more drama. Prince Yellow won the rights to my life through fair combat along with Steven and though it’s not tradition it must be accepted that your family had lost and that mine had won.”

White gave a sly smile before turning to a member of his kingdom, “Take Princess Pink and Prince Steven back to the palace.”

“Father please don’t lock us up in the palace again.” Pink begged.

“It’s either that our I’ll lock you up in the tower.” White said with narrowed eyes.

Pink sighed in defeat and followed the guards, Steven in her arms.

After clearing his throat Blue spoke, “I’ll accompany them.”


End file.
